


Just a Little Nervous

by Santhe



Series: Random Word Prompts- Oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Humanstuck, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santhe/pseuds/Santhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose waits anxiously for Kanaya for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one shots I'm doing with any of the Homestuck ships I like and a group of four random words from a website. This one's words were book, string, case, and elbow... pretty random.

You pace back and forth across your floor, a small frown on your face. You glance out at the rain splattered window, then back to your room, noting the gray light filtering in through the glass and giving the entire place a stormy look. You frown, striding once more across the carpet to straighten a small pile of mystery novels sitting on your desk. You take a deep breath, telling yourself you’re being irrational. There is no reason to be worried.  


  
You’re back to the window again, and you straighten the covers on your bed, pausing to shove a few spare loops of yarn all the way into your knitting bag. You take another deep breath and tell yourself to stop pacing, your room looks fine, only to dart back to the desk once more and click quickly on pesterchum, not sitting down so that you can get away from the computer faster should you need to, quickly rereading the end of your last conversation with her. Check the time, check the location, reread her last message (I Look Forward To Seeing You) before quickly closing the program out again. No point in making yourself even more nervous. And besides, you’ve practically memorized the whole log by now. You’ve still got ten minutes before she arrives, and she is, after all, always on time.  


  
You can’t stop the pacing. You go to another corner of your room, pick up the violin, nestle it comfortably against your shoulder, and breathe. You draw the bow over the first string, then another, pausing to tune one quickly, and then slowly speed up, whisking the bow back and forth, fingers dancing across the strings as you slip from tuning into the fast, eerie song that’s inscribed in dark ink across the open page of your song book, leaning against the wall. You let yourself fall away into the melody, the black lines and dots dancing in front of your eyes, the frolicking notes in your ears, the slight friction of the tense strings against the pads of your fingers. So lost, in fact, that you don’t even notice that she came in until the end of the song when her soft hand brushes your shoulder.  


  
You whirl with a yelp, arms dropping as you twirl, elbow colliding painfully with the table next to you.  


  
“I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you.” Her voice is calm, but apologetic.  


  
You regain your poise quickly, straightening your shoulders and trying to control the red you feel creeping on to your cheeks. “Oh, that’s alright Kanaya, I should really have been waiting downstairs anyway, sorry.” You glance over at the clock. “I’m afraid I lost track of time.”  


  
She smiles warmly at you, and you find yourself returning it, nerves settling slightly. “I understand your distraction. That song is lovely.”  


  
You glance down at it. “Thank you.” You turn, reopen the case, tuck the instrument away, a good reason to stop looking at Kanaya for a moment. Kanaya with her carefully styled dark hair, her lovely contrasted makeup, her fitted green dress which, knowing her, she probably made herself. You realize you’ve been quiet for too long and quickly try to make up for it as you turn back towards her. “Are you ready to go?”  


  
“Of course,” she says, smiling, and your pause is all but forgotten as you walk back to the door, stealing yourself to do what you promised yourself you would. Practically holding your breath, you carefully reach out and slide your hand into hers as you walk by.  


  
Relief seeps through you as she gently returns your grip, asking calming “So what movie are we going to see?” And suddenly it feels totally natural, her hand in yours, the smile touching her lips, and the promise of an afternoon spent with only each other.


End file.
